


karakuri pierrot

by chanshine



Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, is there?, why is there no tag for being stood up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: jungwoo shoots his shot. he wonders how johnny will respond.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004022
Kudos: 7





	karakuri pierrot

two hours.

everything around him has changed. clouds have taken over the clear sky and a gentle drizzle leaves raindrops to replace the warm sunlight on his skin. teenagers had filed out the café as the day retreated for the night, hushed chatter amongst tired office workers replacing the rather rambunctious atmosphere from earlier. out on the streets, people have replaced halloween decorations for christmas ones. warm oranges became cool blues, the supposedly comforting sight made his gut twist uncomfortably instead. oh, what a way to reflect his current emotions. the world can be rather cruel in its metaphors. it feels like an entire season has passed by while he was here.

two hours was enough for the world to change, but it’s not enough to keep jungwoo from remaining stagnant.

he checks his phone for what feels like the hundredth time. he doesn’t know if he expected anything different at this point. of course it’s still the same sixteen unread messages he sent. of course it’s still the same five outgoing missed calls. distantly, he remembers how excited he was for this, how his heartbeat accelerated and his cheeks flushed at the mere thought. yet over the course of the autumn changing into winter, his smile faded and the warmth in his chest died down. fragile hope made way for bitter acceptance. maybe he shouldn’t even have tried, he thinks as he finally turns off his phone and stands up to leave both the café and his crushed feelings behind.

so this is johnny’s answer, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> as you can tell, i really liked the seasonal change metaphor shit
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE)


End file.
